Hotel Friend Or More?
by JustTakeALook
Summary: One Shot, Bella/Edward, T rated. Bella has gone on a 2 days trip in Seattle with her school, but things didn't go as expected. While staying there, on the second day, she meets someone. Guess who?


**A/N: Hey, guys! Here I am with an o/s, canon couple obviously.:) I just wrote this, because basically it was a dream of mine. An actual dream. So I thought I could develop it into an o/s. Maybe it's stupid, but it's just an o/s, right? Anyways…read away! :D**

**And for the readers of "Complete", I'm currently writing the chapter, so it will be out soon. Sorry for being late, but I was out of town again and I was so tired, I slept for days.**

**I'm still sleeping… hahaha :)**

**Thanks Alix, for betaying this…ok…I don't know if this even a word…haha**

**Whatever…:D**

**Of course, this is BPOV.**

* * *

I sighed as I placed in one earphone and started the music on my phone. _Thank God they had Wi-Fi here_I thought. I placed my left hand on my forehead, in a desperate try to cover the ugly and insulting word. I looked around the foyer of the hotel, watching people and kids passing by, happy and carefree.

When we came here, I thought I would have a great time; for once in my life. You see, our school was having a 2 day trip outside of town, to Seattle. Nothing special, but it seemed like something special for us seniors. Being the last year and all. Anyways, when they announced this I thought why the hell not? So I went. I was so excited at first. A friend, or my only friend you could say, Angela, was the one to make me most excited about the trip. And then it all came crashing down when, on the first night we stayed here, a mean girl that happened to be my roommate, decided to pull a prank on me with her friends while I was peacefully sleeping, by writing the word loser in big, offending writing on my forehead, with a pen that couldn't be erased. Great, huh? Yeah. They got punished of course, after I went to one of my teachers the next morning.

Well, that makes me a total loser doesn't it? But, I already know that I'm a loser. I've been boring and considered a nerd my whole school life. It's just that...even after all these pranks, which you would think I would have gotten used to, it still hurts. Now, all the kids are out as planned and the teachers left me here, until they could find a way of erasing this thing off my forehead.

Yay life.

Not.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly in surprise and took out my earphone, before turning my head up to see who it was. _WOOOOOW_. That was the first thought that passed through my mind the moment I saw him. He seemed to be around my age, if not a year or two older. His hair looked brown on first glance, but on closer inspection I could see that in the sunlight that was streaming in through the huge hotel lobby windows, his hair was actually a beautiful shade of bronze. Too much of a description on the hair, maybe? I thought sarcastically. He also had a pair of amazing emerald green eyes, which shone with the sunlight. Ok, I just have to admit that this person was perfect from head to toe. And when I say from head to toe, I meant it seriously, as you could see for yourself how his simple t-shirt clung to his chest or how amazingly his jeans fell on his waist.

When he smiled at me, I noticed two things. First, to what dentist is he going? Seriously, his teeth look great. And second, when he smiled, it seemed a little crooked, like one side was up and...I don't know. It's cute though.

'Excuse me?" He asked in a velvety voice, and I looked up to his eyes again.

"Yes?" I managed to say. His grin got wider, if possible, as he smiled at me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked me, pointing to the chair that was next to mine.

"Suit yourself." I simply said, my left hand still on my forehead, to cover the black 'mark'.

"Thanks." He said, throwing me another smile. I shrugged in response.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen." He said, placing his hand out for me to shake. You're lucky I have my right hand free I thought, as I shook his hand, trying to keep my left hand on my forehead. I probably looked crazy, doing that, but I couldn't let this gorgeous guy see who I truly am. A loser. He gave me look, probably questioning my sanity, but I just blushed and looked away.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said. His smile appeared again.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said grinning.

"Same here." I said, nodding.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you on vacation? With your family?" He politely asked.

"Not exactly." I said, without looking at him. _Edward. A little weird…and maybe old. But it's unique _I thought.

"Well, then what?" He asked. I gave him a side glance, before answering.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me." I muttered. His smile fell.

"And why is that?" He asked, now all serious.

"Um…nothing." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's nothing." I said a little louder.

"Well, it must have been something." He persisted. I turned to look at him.

"How would you even know? You don't know me! We just met for God's sake!" I exclaimed, moving around my hands frantically. He then looked at my forehead. Why is he-...?

No...

"Is this it?" He asked slowly, pointing at my forehead. A faint blush reached my cheeks, as I looked away, covering the offending word with my hand again.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"I don't think this is any of your business." I said, but immediately regretted it, when his smile fell. It wasn't his fault to begin with. He was really polite. He didn't say anything. I turned to look at him.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. I don't even know you actually." I said with a light laugh. He cracked a smile at my poor excuse of a joke.

"That wasn't even a joke. But I like that you'd try to lighten the mood." He said honestly. I laughed.

"Well then, I will introduce myself fully and you'll get to know me. Sounds good?" He said, and I pretended to think about. I didn't have to do anything anyways.

"Sure. I think I have some time." I said. He grinned at me and I felt my heart flutter.

"Ok...As you already know, I'm Edward. I have one sister, Alice and one brother, Emmett. We all go to school together. My mom is working at home, while dad is working as a doctor at the local hospital. Alice, Emmett and I have two best friends, Rosalie and Jasper that are twins. Rosalie will tell you exactly what she thinks outright and Jasper is more the quiet type." He said.

"They sound really different. You know, for twins." I said. He nodded.

"They are. But in some things, they think the same way." He said. "Now, what about you?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"My parents are divorced and I've lived with my mom since I was little, but almost a year ago I moved in with my dad to a small town called Forks." I said.

"I'm sorry about your dad and mom." Edward said, after I was done talking. I shrugged in response.

"It's ok." I said. We sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"Ok, get up." Edward said suddenly, getting up and offering me his hand. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked. He just shook his head, grinning widely_. That is so not good_ I thought. I looked at his offered hand apprehensively. His grin got even wider, if possible, encouraging me. I sighed as I hesitantly took his hand. His warm hand enveloped my small one, causing tingles to run up through my fingers and hand where his skin touched mine. I frowned slightly at the feeling, confused. _Weird_.

He started walking towards the elevators of the hotel, with me trying to catch up with him and his long stride. We got into one of the elevators, after waiting for a minute, and after he pressed a number I didn't see, we stood there in silence, as I watched the red numbers on the little screen above the elevator door going higher and higher; even passing my floor. This is getting weirder and weirder I thought, but I said nothing to Edward. I can't believe I trust Edward so much, since I've just met him. I turned to look at Edward, and noticed that he was still smiling widely. I noticed before that when he smiled his smile was a little crooked and when he grinned, his perfect teeth showed. His smile was actually really cute.

_Don't think like this Bella! You just met the guy! _I scolded myself mentally.

Ding!

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly, by the _ding _of the elevator's bell. Edward turned and looked at me catching me staring at him, making me blush deeply. _Stupid blush!_

The doors of the elevator opened and we walked out together, with me looking down at my feet, shyly. Edward led us to a room, where he took out a card to open the room's door. We walked together inside the room, in silence, with me gaping unashamedly at the beautiful decoration of the room, which was nothing like the room I was staying in and with Edward casually walking around the room and taking off his jacket.

"Why are we here? Is this room yours?" I asked. Edward turned to me smiling and nodded.

"Yes, this room is mine. My parents' room is a few doors down. And we came here to have fun." He said the last part jokingly; wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and throwing me a wink that made my heart flutter dangerously. "I mean, why should we sit downstairs in the lobby, just sitting there doing nothing, when we could be up here watching a movie or whatever." He said shrugging and smiled again.

"Ok. And what are we going to do?" I asked him. He looked up at me, from across the room, with his green eyes that shone with happiness and another emotion I couldn't exactly identify.

"Well, I could find a movie and we could order pizza or something. Just have fun. And please stop holding your forehead with your palm." He said, pointing at my forehead. I had totally forgotten I still had my hand on my forehead.

"Um...I don't know if I can do this." I murmured. He raised his eyebrows at his.

"Why? Is your hand stuck to your forehead, too?" He asked, jokingly. I cracked a small smile.

"No, it's just that I don't feel comfortable doing this." If I didn't put my hand there, he would be able to see what these stupid girls wrote. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you imagine yourself eating pizza and watching a movie, with your hand stuck on your forehead? Except from uncomfortable, it would be ridiculous too." He said, and prompted me with his eyes to move my hand. I sighed deeply, letting my hand fall to my side. He didn't say anything. Instead he kept his gaze on me, looking at me intently. I was lost in his eyes. So beautiful. Can humans be that beautiful?

"See? It wasn't so difficult, was it?" He asked and I shook my head. He rubbed his hands together.

"Ok. Let me find the number for the pizza and you can go look for a movie. I'm sure they will have something here. Ok?" He asked me and I nodded. He left the room, in search of the number for the pizza delivery.

I walked the small distance to what seemed to be the main bedroom. It was decorated elegantly and had a king sized bed, with red and white covers. There were two bedside tables that each had a lamp on and in front of the bed, within a small distance, was a TV. Under the table that housed the TV were a small stack of DVD's. I walked closer and went through the DVD's. There were a few action movies and comedies, so I chose one of the comedies, remembering that a friend had said it was really funny. Shrugging, I took it out of the case_, _and placed it in the DVD player. Edward came in then and sat crossed-leg on the bed. I just stood there looking at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit? I don't bite." He said with a huge grin. I nodded and went to sit on the bed, copying Edward's position. After a few minutes we were both absorbed in the movie.

While the movie was playing, we had turned off the lights, leaving the TV as the only source of light. As I was watching the movie and eating a slice of pizza, I saw something scamper across the floor in front of the TV. I felt the slice of pizza slowly leave my hand and fall onto the box, my eyes following the little creature on the floor.

_Please tell me it's not what I think it is…_

I nudged Edward in his side, my eyes not leaving the disgusting_…thing_.

"E-…Edward." I whispered to him. He moved his eyes away from the TV and looked at me strangely.

"What?" He whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" He continued. I pointed to the disgusting thing on the carpet with my finger, and he followed it until he saw it.

"So? What?" He continued whispering.

"It's a spider." I whisper hissed at him. He chuckled lightly. I turned and glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him. Another laugh escaped his lips.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" He asked and then burst out laughing. I placed my hands on the waist while looking at him, still with an angry expression.

"As it seems, yes I am! Do you find it funny?" I asked him. He was holding his belly he was laughing so hard by now.

"It- It's ridiculous." He said between laughs.

"Could you please take it out, kill it, I don't know. Just take it away from me. Those hairy legs and…." I shuddered just at the thought of it.

"Will this going to make you feel any better?" He asked, finally having stopped laughing. He was now closer. A _lot _closer. I didn't even have enough time to comprehend what he was saying; what he was about to do, until he did it.

He kissed me.

Yeah. You heard me correct. He kissed me. And it was oh so wonderful, it made butterflies erupt in my stomach and a deep blush cover my face, I'm sure I looked like a tomato. The kiss was slow and sweet, one of his hands on the nape of neck and the other cupped against my cheek, his thumb rubbing small patterns there as he kissed me. He pulled away after moment breathing heavily, as was I and I had almost forgot about the spider, until I saw the damn thing coming closer and closer to the bed.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"You still forgot to take out the spider." I said.

He just chuckled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**See ya,**

**Kristi :D**


End file.
